


Hold My Love (With Your Hand)

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [73]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Handholding, Implied Top!Michael, M/M, implied bottom!dean, mentioned lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Holding hands says so much in such a simple way.





	Hold My Love (With Your Hand)

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Hand Holding square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card #3!!

There are many reasons to hold someone’s hands. Iin order to feel close to someone and intimate with someone. So that you can offer someone support, to not lose them in a crowded place, to show off a possessive claim. 

There’s many different times to hold hands as well. When someone else eyes up your significant other and maybe starts being a little  _ too _ flirty with them. When the two of you are in a crowded shopping mall and don’t want to get separated. When the person you love is getting a shot and they hate needles. And, one of the sweetest gestures of all, when you’re on a date and they reach across the table to hold your hand. 

All of these, in Dean Winchester’s eyes, were wonderful. In fact, he would often tell his lover that holding hands is one of the first ways you learn to say “I want to be close to you”. Michael would always give a soft laugh at that, but not deny it, and reach for Dean’s hand, sending a thrill through his boyfriend (as he knew it would). 

But the  _ best  _ time Michael would say to hold Dean’s hand is when they are making love. 

He can’t help it. Dean’s breath stutters as Michael’s fingers glide in perfectly between his. Thick, calloused fingers wrap around Michael’s hand as he closes it. He squeezes and feels utterly connected in the moment as he ducks his head down to whisper “I love you, Dean,” and watches him shudder in pleasure, hears him whimper a reply back as they rock together in a mutual quest for passion and undeniable fulfillment. 

And as they laid there in the dark, still holding hands after they had finished their lovemaking, kissing and smiling, they could say “I love you” in those moments. However, it’s never verbally said between them. There’s no need to. 

For, you see, holding hands is the simplest way to say those three powerful little words in a way that everyone knows how. We’re taught that holding hands means ‘I love you’ from a very young age, and it works for platonic relationships as well as the romantic, sexual, and familial, because all it is is human connection. 

Dean Winchester was close when he says that it means ‘I want to be close to you’, because we want to be close with the ones we love. And he knows that he’ll never get tired of holding hands with the man that he loves. And Michael feels the same exact way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
